This research is concerned with the study of conditions necessary for the formation of erythropoietin in cultures of kidney cells. We have studied human renal tumor cells, rabbit kidney cortex cells, monkey kidney cells, and rat kidney cells. Detectable amounts of erythropoietin were released into the culture medium by all of these cells. We are also studying methods of extraction of kidney tissue to release the hormone contained.